If today was your last day
by StarTime101
Summary: Two team mates marry, but not on the usual way... The famous saying "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" except for herpes and probably the wedding papers. How are they going to survive this marriage? What happens when they go to Alaska to see Dante's family? Will they ever see what's right in front of them? I don't own anything
1. Vegas

**Ok, I know you aren't waiting for this story but i have to make some of my ideas done, so this is the one I want to write the most... on this moment…. XD this is between the eps somewhere before ep 20.**

Chapter 1

Zhalia walks over the streets of Rotterdam, her hair flapped in the wind. She's wearing a black suit and high heels. why she? Why had he to choose her? Now she had nowhere to go, she was homeless because that housekeeper didn't want her in the apartment building. She looks to a cab and then at the diamond ring around her finger, a tear drops down her cheek.

Xxx

Dante's walking between the people of Venice, followed by Lok and Sophie.

'you know Dante, every time you are with Scarlet you're not… comfortable, what's it? Lok looks at the man who's looking to Scarlet before the save house.

'It's just…. I think I... I am nervous to marry her, I mean, she's my fiancée and I love her so much, but at the same time I know there's something on her mind and she doesn't want to tell me' Dante looks at the teenagers.

'and your parents don't like her' Lok grins.

'no, they don't like her, but that doesn't matter right? Dante sight.

Xxx

While Dante's walking to the door Scarlet comes in.

'hey sweaty! Dante kiss her.

'Dante… wait a second… this is on my mind all so long… I just can't hide it anymore…' Scarlet looks at him.

'then it can wait' Dante smiles and takes her to the stairs.

'Dante! Wait! I can't marry you! Scarlet sight.

'what? He looks at her.

'it's just… I don't love you anymore and yeh! The sex is great! I love it when you kiss my whole body everywhere, but all your missions and all your problems with the Organization, I don't think we can have kids if you're always busy' Scarlet sight.

'kids? Scarlet… we're young! we don't have to think about kids! Not now… I mean we aren't even married' Dante laughs a bit.

'that's exactly what I mean, I want to have kids while we're still young! And they can't go to school as normal kids while the Organization can destroy them there or… maybe… maybe we're to different to get married, maybe it just doesn't work out…' sniffs Scarlet.

'yeh… if you aren't happy Scarlet… then we'd better… stop with this so… I move out… well this is my house so… you have to move out' Dante looks at Scarlet who nods.

'thanks for understanding Dante…' she smiles a bit 'I take the plain to Ireland Tomorrow'.

'yeh, that's okay' Dante nods a bit.

Xxx

'where am I going to live? Where must I sleep tonight? Zhalia look at Alice.

'you just think of that now? Alice looks at her.

'can't I come with you? for just a few days until I found a apartment? Zhalia sight.

'no! no you can't! I've already my little bro and I'm focusing on my school work, I can't have a depress friend! And I'm busy to keep my job here to pay the apartment, and we've got barely enough money to eat from' Alice nods 'no can't do that'.

'but… where can you go… where you forget all your problems… and act like a total idiot? Alice takes a card out of her pocket.

'oh no Alice! I'm not going to Zane! Zhalia nods her head.

'no not there!

Xxx

'I'm talking about one place, and one place only my friend' Lok grins to Dante who's sitting on the barstool.

Xxx

'okay… don't say Vegas…' Zhalia looks at the blonde.

Xxx

'Don't say Vegas' Dante sight.

Xxx

'Vegas Baby' Alice grins.

'Vegas?

Xxx

'Las Vegas man' Lok grins.

'Vegas…' Dante and Sophie sight.

Xxx

'Vegas… carefree…' Zhalia smiles a bit.

Xxx

'I can't hear you! Lok grins to Dante.

'Vegas' answer the man.

'come on Dante boy! Lok stands up.

The whole bar yelled in chorus "Vegas!"

Xxx

Zhalia grins 'Vegas'.

'can't hear you babe! Alice grins.

'Vegas' Zhalia answer.

'where? Alice stands up.

'Vegas!' yelled the while bar in chorus.

Xxx a day later xxX

'okay, I don't know why we're even here! Sophie looks to the two man.

'come on Soph! it's gonna be fun! Lok grins brightly.

Xxx

The two fall on the hotel bed, laughing.

Xxx

The two men are opening their hotel room and walking through the apartment. Lok's wearing a bleu mask and a cape.

Xxx

While Zhalia's standing under the shower, Alice's standing before the mirror in her underwear, doing her hair.

Xxx

'okay, I'm so gonna love this trip! Lok looks at the bed and then to Sophie who's walking in. Dante takes of his jacket, shoes and sweater so he's only wearing pants and socks.

Then Lok opens the door and looks at a blonde girl in the bathroom and a black haired woman under the shower (ahem the shower has a focusing screen so he can't see her body only her head and feet).

'aaaah! Screams Alice and sprays hairspray in his face.

'hey Lok, has anyone ever told you, you scream like a girl? Dante looks from the bed to the hall and then to Sophie next to the bed who nods and sight.

'not my eyes! It burns! It burns! Lok screams while Alice's spraying.

Lok's falling into the bathroom and looks at the mirror and then at Alice who's jumping on his back and slammed his head.

'my back! He screams loud.

'maybe we must take a look…' Sophie looks to the man on the bed.

Zhalia, who's wearing a white dressing gown gives the boy a slap in his face.

'my nose! My nose now! Lok runs to the hall while Alice and Zhalia run after him.

Dante and Sophie stand up and run through the apartment to seek Lok.

When they come into the room again, Zhalia's standing up the bed and Alice's sitting on Lok's back on the bed.

'Ho! Ho! Take it easy! Dante looks to the blonde who's jumping to the two.

'Dante? Sophie? Zhalia looks with open mouth to the two on the ground, then… Lok? She looks at the boy who's setting of the mask.

'Hey Zhaal, what are you doing here? Lok smiles a bit.

'you k now them? Alice stands up.

'yes… they're… my team…' Zhalia sight and sweeps over her face to make it dry.

'hey, why're you wet? Dante looks at her.

'I…. was standing under the shower…' Zhalia turns red and steps of the bed.

'wait! What are you doing here? Who's that? Sophie looks at Alice.

'well… I think they've given us the same room, and that's my friend, Alice Mccartney' Zhalia go's standing next to Dante.

'wait… I didn't know that you had black sides panties' Lok grins.

'hey! Give me that! Zhalia takes her underwear out of Lok hand's.

'well, nice to meat Zhalia's… team…' Alice smiles a bit.

'are you a foundation agent? Dante looks at her.

'well no, I'm just someone whit a family of seekers, my brother wants to go to the Institute as soon as he turns 18, and I'm busy to keep my family up while my father's working by the Institute' Alice nods.

'good…' they sight.

Xxx

'I got this…' Dante wants to walk to the bar.

'no, I got this' Zhalia holds him back.

They look at each other and then to Zhalia who's walking to the bar.

'Curtis, you and I have a problem, we both know how this game works. I complain, you say there's nothing you can do… but we both know that's a big, fat lie. So why don't you just save us both the trouble and type in those special codes, that you know you'll type in eventually, and find me three rooms, that are so nice and luxury, that it turns my night right back around? Zhalia looks at the man.

'she's awfully hostile for such a beauty' Lok grins and feels the elbow from Sophie in his stomach 'what?'.

Then Zhalia's walking back to her with her hands behind her back and an annoyed face.

'penthouse suites' she grins and hold the three red cards before them.

'nice' say Sophie and Alice in chorus.

'no? Lok grins full.

'that's not bad' Dante smiles.

'you're welcome' Zhalia smiles back.

'now watch and learn' Dante walks to the bar 'hey buddy'.

'hi, how are you? the man smiles bright.

'I think you just met my friend back there'.

'a kind of scary person'.

'oh, Egyptian cotton. That's nice' Lok grins while he's looking on the card.

'I apologize for her, for three weeks each month we enjoy God's most precious creation and on week four, the bill arrives ' Dante sight.

The man laughs 'I know what you mean. The Period, right? The man gets a face.

'look, I don't wanna push here, but I know a man in your position is capable of producing certain amenities'.

Dante walks back to them with a pile cards in his hands.

'oh, VIP's! yelled Lok and Alice chorus, Sophie rolls her eyes and Zhalia smiles to him.

Xxx

While they're sitting in the limo Dante shove next to Zhalia, who's dressed in black shorts and a black glittery top, she wears high heels and looks at the diamond ring around her finger.

'are you married? Dante looks at her.

'I? no, I haven't found him yet, this's the ring from my mother, my father gave it to her, and they married, they died… years ago… this's the only thing I've left from them' Zhalia sight.

'and why're you here? In Vegas? Dante smiles while Sophie's taking a pair of champagne glasses for Lok, Alice and her while they're hanging out of the roof.

Zhalia sight 'we're going to le Cirque, please' she looks away.

'oh come on Zhaal, I'm not only your team mate, I'm your friend' Dante smiles to her.

'I'm homeless now, my housekeeper has found someone who wants to pay more for that apartment then I, so… he kicked me out, and Alice wanted always to go to Vegas, her Father's working so hard, her grandmother's dying, she never knew her mother, and she's taking care of her Little brother at home while she's working and going to school, like a little mom when she's 17, now she can forget everything, just like me, while I hate Vegas' Zhalia sight again 'and what are you doing here? Without Scarlet'.

'Scarlet's back to Ireland, we've canceled everything and… I'm single again' Dante sight.

'oh, I'm sorry' Zhalia looks to him.

'no, don't be, she wanted to have kids and she doesn't like it that I work so much' Dante looks to her.

'kids? But she's 21 and you're 25, isn't that… a little young to think of children? And you love your job' Zhalia looks to him, he's wearing black jeans, a black shirt and black shoes.

'yes… that's why she kicked me out, well she leaved' Dante looks into her brown eyes.

'a drink together? He takes her chin.

'yeh, why not? She grins and looks to the driver 'we've changed our minds, we'd like to go to Fremont Casino' Zhalia nods a bit.

'so, for someone who's hating Vegas, you know a lot of places' Dante grins.

'well, I was a spy and I know how to do my homework' Zhalia smiles a bit and takes a glass champagne just like Dante.

'on Vegas' Dante grins.

'Vegas' she smiles.

TBC

**was chap one…. Hope you'd enjoyed? That Please Review!**


	2. Wake up in Vegas

Chapter 2

While they're sitting by a table they talk a bit.

'So… cheers on our ruined lives' Dante lifts up his glass with Whiskey.

'That it's gonna get better, so Salud' Zhalia grins and lifts her glass too.

'Excuse me! We're gonna need a whole bottle' Dante smiles at the waiter.

Xxx

'I saved a baby today, I'm not a hero thought, you know what I mean? Lok looks at the two lady's in front of them and then at Sophie and Alice who're standing next to him with a grin.

'He's a teenage dad' Alice grins.

'I'm not a… this is my lesbian sister with her girlfriend' Lok points to Sophie and Alice.

'Excuse me? I'm your girlfriend! Sophie throws her water in his face.

'And I've got a boyfriend and I'm not you sister! Alice stands up and walks to Sophie.

Xxx

'What do you say we bet 10-to-1, with 125 on the hard eight? Dante throws a few slices on the board.

'Your bet right there' a man says.

'All right, well, roll them out' Zhalia looks to Dante with the dice in her hand.

'No, no. O wouldn't… I wouldn't bet on me winning' Dante looks at her 'you're the winner Angel' he smiles.

'All right. Go, 44! Forty- four! Zhalia throws the dice and they look at two four's.

'Eight! Yell a few people and the others clap or cheer.

Xxx

They're drinking a lot in another place from the money they've won.

'This is my party – trick' Zhalia takes a huge knife and a champagne bottle 'here it go's!

'What are you gonna do? Are you gonna cut it? Dante looks at the woman.

Zhalia cuts it off with the knife and people clap and cheer while the party gets started.

'You just cut it off! Dante looks at the bottle.

Xxx

They laugh, the drink, they dance.

'You know, you were right about me, I'm not who people think I am, I love Vegas! Zhalia laughs and looks into the man's eyes.

'It's like you're trying to come in first, but's it's somebody else's race' Dante smiles at her.

'You just never felt good enough, so you took yourself out of the game' Zhalia smirks.

Xxx

'To everyone who's ever had enough off the problems! Who's ever been dumbed! Who's ever been fired! And who's ever been embarrassed! Alice holds her glass high.

'I've been so naughty! Lok throws Sophie onto the table and kisses her.

'Out of the way! Out of the way! Zhalia looks at the bar and the people stand back.

She slides on the bar and falls on the ground on the end of it.

It's silence.

With a scream she stands up and laughs while the people are screaming too.

Xxx

While they're kissing they fall on the bed.

Xxx The Next Morning xxX

Zhalia wakes up alone in a big bed, she didn't even remember she got ever back in the hotel.

She moans and feels she wears no clothes 'Oh my god…' she looks at the empty place next to her, then to her hand where's standing a red heart and _4Dante._

'No! Please be fake! Please be fake! She rubs over the text and looks at the black sweep.

'Oh… I was at least not that drunk' she smiles a bit but looks then to the diamond ring with a big diamond in the middle of a few little ones.

'Oh my god! She shoots up and looks at the diamond ring.

'No! No! No! This can't be! She looks at the nightstand where's lying a little note.

_Morning Angel, we're at the buffet, Dante_.

Her mouth falls wide open and she falls back on the pillows.

Xxx

'You've to get divorced where you live, besides you don't want a divorce, you want an annulment' Sophie looks at Dante.

'See, What happens in Vegas, you pay for when you get back home, that's why I hate Vegas' Dante looks at his plate.

Xxx

'Is there any time, maybe say where I was about to marry the rebound gay, that you thought "Oh, My god, this is a good time for an intervention"? Zhalia looks at Alice while they're standing in the elevator.

'Seriously? Alice looks at her friend.

'Yeah! Answer the black haired woman.

'I like… Threw up in my own purse and I waked up on the floor of the room while Sophie and Lok where naked in the bed… so…' Alice looks to Zhalia who's sighting.

Xxx

'This is a city build on excess and bad decisions' Dante looks at the teenagers.

'Vegas should be the only place on earth where you can't get married'.

'You've got the jerk that ring from her finger man! Lok looks at his friend.

'Heyheyhey, shut it, there they are' Sophie nods a bit and takes a piece of her apple pie.

'Hi' Zhalia smiles.

'Good morning' Dante nods a bit while the two pick a chair.

'Well I could use some coffee' Zhalia nods while she looks at the others.

'Yeah, it was a…. busy night, I'm, glad there's nothing happened between Alice, Lok and me' Sophie clears her throat.

'Well, what's mine is yours' Dante gives her his cup of coffee.

'Thanks' Zhalia takes it.

'This is… good Orange' Alice takes Lok's glass.

'Yes, it is, do you like the pulp? I don't like it very much' Dante looks at the woman.

'No… not really… Dante? Can I speak you for a minute, under four eyes? Zhalia stands up.

'Yes, sure…' Dante walks after her to the gambling machine.

Zhalia go's sitting on the barstool and throws in a coin, she pulls the handle and clears her throat.

Xxx

'Ah, they're so cute together' Lok smiles a bit.

'If I could make someone death with my mind, it would be you' Alice and Sophie nod together.

Xxx

While the three images are rolling Zhalia takes another coin.

'So… you wanna talk? Dante looks at her.

'Yes… so… great night huh? Zhalia smiles a bit.

'Yeah, I mean, you're not only good in a fight, but you have good skills in bed too' Dante smiles a bit uncomfortable.

'Really? Never heard that before, not that anyone wants more than a one night stand' Zhalia rolls her eyes and pulls the handle again.

'Really? I never thought that you would share a bed with a lot of men' Dante looks at her.

'You wish, and you weren't bad either' she sight.

'But… Actually, you know, maybe there was one little thing…' Dante scratch his head.

'I think I know what you mean' Zhalia nods.

'So… there's no way to say this easy so I'm just gonna say it…'.

'Wait! You're… are you dumping me? She looks at the man.

'You didn't…' Dante looks at her.

'I'm sorry, but I came down here to dumb you, I'm not… I don't like you that way' Zhalia shakes her head.

'Okay, so we're good? Bullet dodged' Dante smiles.

'You betcha' Zhalia nods.

'I mean, I thought you was going to kill me if I dumb you, I mean Thank goodness' Dante looks back at the woman and shut his mouth.

'Okay, I got it, got it, I'm not a person who likes to be dumbed, got it' Zhalia rolls her eyes.

'Sorry, I just… thought that you would kick my head of my body' Dante scratch behind his ear.

'Yeah, I got it now' Zhalia throws a coin into the machine and walks to the table.

'uhm… Zhalia…' begins the man.

'It's all yours! Zhalia stops if she hears an alarm ringing.

Everybody looks at the machine, she turns on and looks at Dante who's standing next to the machine with a big smile.

'Oh My god, I won' her eyes look at the price.

'30.000.000 thousand dollar? Dante's mouth falls open.

(The song, We are the Champions on the background)

'That was my quarter… I can buy a house! Zhalia looks at Alice who's screaming if she hears it.

When they hold the check, Dante looks at Zhalia.

'It was my quarter and I pulled the handle' Zhalia smiles at him with a typical look in her eyes.

'Yes, but you said "It's all yours"' Dante looks at her.

'Dante! I need the money! I've no house to go back! Zhalia sniffs it.

'You can stay with Sophie, and I need the money so I can pay the bills and Metz' medical things' Dante nods and looks at her.

'Oh Dante! Whatever happened to "What's mine is yours," baby? We're married now, remember? Zhalia holds her hand up and Dante's mouth falls open, just like those from the teenagers.

_TBC_

**Sorry for don't updating fast!**


	3. 6 month's married

Chapter 3

'more importantly, your honor, my client only knew Miss Moon as a team mate, and that's 2 months,…' the lawyer from Dante looks at the judge 'before they "got married", and one spend on missions, and now they're married in a state of total inebriation'.

'you, other one' the judge looks at Zhalia and Alice 'you have evidence that you both knowingly entered into this marriage that it's not just a sham?'.

Alice's standing up and smiles a bit 'let me see…' she takes a plastic satchel 'will a note do? She let it see to the judge and Dante.

'this is crazy…' Zhalia sight silently.

'sorry Miss Moon? Or… uhm… Mrs. Vale? The judge looks at her.

'huh? Oh nothing, just… talking to myself' Zhalia smiles a little bit and looks at Alice.

'well that wouldn't be the first time' Sophie looks at her.

Zhalia rolls her eyes and nods to Alice.

'well it's a start' the judge sight.

'and then, there's a photo' Alice takes a big photo of the two, Zhalia wearing a veil and Dante with his arms around her waist while they're kissing.

'nice' the judge smiles a bit.

Alice let it see to Dante and nods a bit.

'wait… she's not even a real lawyer! Yells Sophie.

'well she could be if she want, she's better than him' the judge nods to Dante's lawyer.

'okay, but there's also… a video' Alice takes the remote from the table and looks at the TV.

'_and I'm going to provide her. I'm going to love her… and I'm gonna provide for her cause we're married' _says a drunk Dante.

They all look at Dante.

'well… I don't like you. I don't like any of you. Your generation with your… Vegas and your Internet and your "I want it right now". You know gay people aren't destroying the sanctity of marriage, you people are. Marriage is about Love and commitment. Listen, I've been married for 35 years to the same wonderful woman. Granted, there are days I want to light her on fire but I don't because I love her… and that would be illegal' he looks at them, they all look back 'now, I might be old- fashioned but when I said those vows at loud, I ment them'.

'this guy is such a douche' Lok whispers.

'before, or should I say if… I ever allow either of you out of this marriage, I'm going to make sure that you try everything, and I mean everything, to make this marriage work'.

'objection! Yells Alice.

'you can't do that! Scream the teenagers.

'I know this was going to happen' Zhalia sight and closes her eyes like she's waiting for a slam in her face.

'yes, now do either of you do have a place to stay? He looks at the two.

'oh, I don't at the moment, but…' Zhalia stops.

'and what about you pretty boy, got a crash pad?

'yes'.

'then it's saddled, we have a heart, I freeze the 3 million for the next 6 months and sentencing you two to six months' hard marriage' so I can keep an eye on you, I'm ordering you both into a weekly marital counseling. I want you two to listen to me, you better play by my rules on this or I'm going to tie the money up in litigation that is so long, so protracted, so expensive that neither one of you will ever see a dime of it. All right… anything? Oh yeah. one more thing! I now pronounce you man and wife' he slams with his hammer and there's a sight from Zhalia and a open mouthed Alice.

Xxx

'can he do that? Lok looks at Dante while they're standing before the building.

'yes, he's the judge, he can do whatever he wants' answers Dante.

Xxx

'if you just do what the guy says, he'll be forced to grant you a divorce, in which case he probably split the money, equally as material property' Alice nods a bit.

They walk to the others .

'so…' Zhalia begins.

'so…' Dante answers.

'just….! Be married for six months and get 1.5 million! Alice sight and looks at them.

'good, I can do it' Zhalia nods.

'wait, there's one thing that's been on my mind, "why?" Dante looks at her.

'why? I can better ask you! You've got a big home, you've a fulltime job with those kids and you even got an own training room in your house, I've got nothing' Zhalia looks at him.

'what do you want? A house? Or the funeral off Metz? Dante looks at her, the pain in her eyes.

'well maybe you know how it is, to be poor' Zhalia nods again and walks to the road.

'please, please, promise me that whatever you do, don't make her cry or unhappy, please, I'm not sitting on my knees cause she's watching but please try to make her happy. She's going through _more than you all know' Alice looks at Dante._

'I'll try…' he sight a bit.

'please, I know it's the hardest mission you've ever got, and I know, but she…. Has a lot on her mind right now' Alice looks at the woman who's trying to get a Taxi.

'and I know she's not the easiest woman, but if you don't make her happy there're going to happen things… where you and I forever are guilty about, well mostly you but you know… just promise me' Alice looks in his eyes.

'I promise' Dante nods.

'Thanks, I'll see you guys tomorrow' Alice smiles at them and looks to Zhalia who's taking her jacket off so she's only wearing a white top, she slides a hand through her hair and looks at the road where maybe 5 or 6 cars are stopping.

'well I must remember me that part of her' Dante points to the woman.

'yeah… tomorrow! Alice runs to Zhalia and opens the taxi door.

'good girl, she's nice' Sophie smiles.

'yeah… now the six months' Dante walks to the car.

'yes, this is the beginning' Lok sight.

TBC

**Well I think it was a little bit boring but I needed this chap. Please review it's getting better! Oh and the question…. What's the problems she has?**


	4. Dreaming and Feeling

Chapter 14

'this is it' Zhalia looks at the building before them.

'Jesus, you said he lived good but this is just great! Why are you asking to get the money or an divorce if you can have this? Alice looks at her and then at the house.

'okay… we're going in' Zhalia walks to the door and push's in the doorbell.

'there she is' Dante sights.

'just, be normal and… just… please don't say she's your wife! Please! Don't tell me…' Daniël looks at Dante and takes the man by his shoulders.

'please! Don't say Zhalia Moon is your wife! Daniël looks at his friend.

'well she is' Dante answers softly.

'and you're trying to dumb her? You want a divorce? You take the money and dumb her? Please if you're divorced, give me her phone number' Daniël grins.

'please, act your age' Sophie sights while Lok's opening the door.

'hey Zhalia, how are you doing today? Lok grins at her.

'I'm doing just fine' the woman grumbles and pulls in her suitcase.

'what did you bring? Sophie looks at her weirdly.

'do YOU need to know?

'just asking, it looks like you're moving in here'.

'exactly, did you forgot the 6 months?

'I'm sorry Miss Sunshine, just joking'.

'well you shouldn't I'm in a bad mood'.

'yes, I did find that out'.

'Arg!'.

Alice comes in too and looks at the people 'well I'm feeling a negative sense of a fight right here, please stop it guys' the blonde looks at them.

'fine, if Sophie doesn't stand in my way of…' the black haired woman stops.

'stand in your way of what? Trying to love him? Oh please Zhalia, everybody in this room knows you haven't got any feelings or cares except for the ones of yourself' Sophie looks at the woman who's looking at her.

'and that isn't just a half of what everybody really thinks of you, one. You only care about yourself. Two, you don't care about other's feelings. 3, everybody thinks you're a beauty from the outside but from the inside you've a hearth of stone. 4, nobody likes you more than a teammate. 5, you've got no one who loves you. 6, think of the fifth part, nobody will be on your funeral and if someone comes then they will not cry. 7… well I think you got my point' Sophie looks at her angry.

'why are you saying this Sophie? Because you'd always had a good life, with people who loved you and gave you presents with Christmas or on your birthday, friends, you know Sophie, you're just a spoilt brat, you think the whole worlds turns for you, that everybody must care about you, but you know Sophie? Some people don't care about people like you, they haven't got any sympathy for them, and some of those am I, you're just another rich spoilt girl on the world' Zhalia looks at her without any emotion.

'well at least people will cry on my funeral, you know Zhalia, I feel sorry for you, because you have no emotions or people who love you, at least I have' Sophie stands up 'I now know why your parents left you'.

Those word were so emotionless that everybody gasps for air, even the girl herself is in shock.

They look all at the woman, her eyes are wide and her mouth a bit open.

'no Zhalia… I didn't mean…'. But the black haired woman was already gone, it's silence 'I didn't mean…'.

'but you said it, thanks Sophie, now she thinks that nobody cares about her…' Lok looks at her.

'don't mind it, she'll come back, it's cold outside, and I think she isn't going to be mad so long, thought, she's already in a bad mood, well she'll come back, maybe it takes her a few ours' Alice's sitting on the couch and looks at the cup of hot tea.

Xxx

_Dante looks outside, it started snowing a few hours ago, it was already dark outside and Zhalia wasn't back._

_He looks at the snow that's still falling, Alice was lying with her head on Lok's shot, while Sophie was lying with her head on his shoulder against his head._

_Daniël was gone for an our now, he had to help his sister with something strange._

_On that moment it's eleven o'clock._

'_that's it, now I'm going to seek you' Dante takes out his jacket and closes the door._

_Xxx one hour later xxx_

_While walking through the snow and the cold, strong, wind he looks at the empty streets._

'_Zhalia! Where are you? When he walks through the park he looks at someone who's sitting against a tree, looking into the water while the snow's falling on her body._

'_Zhalia… finally found you' he takes her shoulder and looks at her closed eyes._

'_Zhalia? Zhalia! He shakes her till her eyes slowly got open._

'_Dante…? I'm so cold….' She whispers it, looking at him with half open eyes._

'_shhh… I'm here to warm you up' he go's sitting behind her and opens his jacket so she can lie against his chest, she felt like an ice block, they look at the falling snow. _

'_this is the same tree…' she whispers after maybe a quarter._

'_what…? Dante looks at her, her eyes are staring at the snow and her mouth is a bit open._

'_it was the same night like this, they just… disappeared…' her eyes look still at the snow._

'_I was left alone… every evening my mom told me the story of The little Match girl, and every evening I thought about it when they left me… on a evening like this…. They just didn't care enough anymore… I was never worth… living…' her voice trembles while tears roll down her cheek 'I waited a week, eating everything they left in the house, but they never came back, and I was alone… the people never cared about me… while I was on the streets to seek food and just didn't the way back home anymore…. The cold air… the hurry people… and the hardest thing… it was Christmas eve…'._

_Dante doesn't know what to say, the woman was looking at the snow like she all saw it before her eyes, they weren't emotionless, they were sad and gone through a lot._

'_Dante… I med you guys… just before I wanted to end it… I never had friends or known people like you… I'm just glad… I ever met you all, you were so good for me, even after I betrayed you…' she closes her eyes and smiles a bit._

'_there's just one thing… I never knew…' she looks into his eyes._

'_and that is? He looks back._

'_did someone ever care about me? would somebody cry for me? her eyes are full of sadness._

'_yes, somebody will cry for you' he answers softly._

'_who does? A tear's falling down her cheek._

'_I… ' he whispers back._

'_then I take that with me…' she smiles and softly kisses him, Dante looks at her, a day ago… he wanted to get the money, a day ago he didn't care about anything else then Metz, now it was else, somebody really needed him, not only like a friend, more than that, she needed a family who'll never leave her like the first one did, he looks at her. _

'_Zhalia you're not going…' he takes her chin._

'_but I'm alone…' she looks in his eyes._

'_no you're not, you've got me… maybe it wasn't the… most memorable wedding there's, but I had make a good choice, Zhalia I made a promise… to be at your side in good and bad times, and I'm doing that, maybe I didn't realize that before, maybe I didn't realize that you've got more then a pretty face' she looks at her 'Zhalia I love you no matter what people think'._

'_Dante? Dante? Dante?_

'_Sophie? Lok? What are you doing here? Dante looks at the teenagers who're standing before him._

'_well we wanted to have ice cream' Sophie grins._

'_but it's snowing' Dante looks at them._

'_what are you talking about man? It's summer! _

_When Lok says that, he looks around, and sees that he's sitting on the beach against a palm tree, the teens are dressed for the beach just like he, he looks at Zhalia who's surfing on the sea, Daniël's floating through the air with a grin on his face 'if you are divorced, can I have her phone number?'._

Dante opens his eyes and looks at the room. Zhalia's standing in the doorway.

'sorry I did wake you up' she looks at the teens and then at a snoring Daniël.

'Zhalia… can I ask you something? He looks at her.

'if it's not about my funeral' she looks at him dry what makes him feel to laugh.

'is it snowing out site? He looks at her, she raises an eyebrow.

'well last time I checked there's not falling snow in the summer' she looks at him weird.

'yeah, I think you're right, well you know the way, sweet dreams' he smiles to her, her eyes fill with luck and happiness.

'sweet dreams' she smiles a soft smile while walking upstairs.

'oh and Zhalia' he looks at the woman who's stopping and turns around.

'Sophie didn't mean any of those words, people care about you, even she' he smiles, she wasn't laughing but her eyes were still filled with happiness.

'and I have to sleep too, those dreams are getting weirder and weirder' he looks at the TV and the teens.

'sleep well guys'.

TBC

_**I hope I got you by that dream, let me guess, you thought it was real? If you didn't… I have to work harder on such things…. XD however, please reviews are welcome… always!**_


	5. Meet the family

**I don't own: What Happens in Vegas, Proposal or Huntik, and I want to but I can't, this is for all those times I ever wrote anything because I always forget this… (ahem… crap). Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5

While Dante walks through the house he looks at the half open door of her room.

'uhm… Zhalia? Are you already awake?' he looks at the room, it was empty.

'Zhalia? He walks downstairs to find a note on the door.

_I'm running with Alice, after that we go to the spa, don't wait for me with breakfast or lunch._

_Your Wife_

Dante sights and looks at the mail and walks to the living room, after reading the letter he walks to the phone, hoping she will answer it.

Xxx

Zhalia lays on the table the hands are running down her back, Alice is lying next to her, while they listen to the tune Zhalia moans. 'not now…' slowly she takes up the phone and hears Dante's voice.

'did you have to call me now? I'm getting a massage… ' she moans again.

'sorry sweetheart, I had to, my parents ask us for the birthday of my grandmother'.

'and she's still alive? How old is she?'.

'she becomes 90' sights the man and looks at his watch.

'so… why did you have to call me? I'm back at three so we've got enough time to prepare'.

'no, the plain is going on two, plus, they want to meet my team and Alice too'.

'why can't you go with Lok and Sophie? I had to wait a month until I got this appointment, I need my massage'.

'Zhalia! Of course they wanna meet my wife, who they don't know and you must be there because we're married and else you wouldn't be a good wife, I can tell that to the judge'.

'alright alright, where do we have to go? If we go with the plain I expect it's not next door'.

'It's in Sitka'.

'Sitka?'.

'Alaska'.

'ALASKA? Have you any idea how much clothes I have for that weather?'.

'probably enough, if you haven't you have to buy some on your way home, oh and honey'.

'yes? Babe?'.

'be fast, it's one O'clock, and the plain go's by 3, and I'm picking up Sophie and Lok at half past one, so hurry, see you sweetheart!'.

'bye honeybee!' Zhalia looks at Alice.

'what did he say?'.

'Alice, take your snow boats with you, we're going to Alaska'.

Xxx

While they're sitting in the plane Dante looks at the woman next to him.

'you own me a massage, and I want coconut oil' she looks at him with frowned eyebrows.

'I love you too' he grins while giving her a map 'the good news is I did my homework, the bad news is you have four days to learn everything about me because they're going to ask us these questions'.

'why? I know a lot about you, I had to kill you! And why are they asking us these questions?'.

'because they have to know if we're working on our relationship'.

'so, you do know everything about me?'.

'scary, isn't it?'.

'well, what am I allergic to?'.

'raspberries'.

'and the full spectrum of human emotions' growls Sophie from behind.

'Very funny, oh here's a good one, do I have any scars?'.

'I'm pretty sure you have a tattoo'.

'oh you're pretty sure?'.

'I'm pretty sure, two months ago someone called you on your phone and you weren't there, so I answered it, and that someone was a dermatologist, and he ask about a Q- switched laser, I know they remove tattoo's, you missed your appointment'.

'you're such a detective, wanna know all about your friends and enemies'.

'so, where's that tattoo? Now I've to know, because they're going to ask that question'.

'no, I'm done with that question, let me see, hmm… what's my favorite sport?'.

'that's easy, being sarcastic and stealing candy from babies, besides the sport "Killing people"'.

'now, it's ice skating, next question-'.

'you skate? Like in a cute little sexy dress and jumping in the air? Yes, I think I believe that'.

'you have to sweetie, because if they ask you the question and you answer wrong, I get the money, well… aha… what's my favorite movie?'.

'movie exactly, the Titanic and Interception'.

'hmm favorite song?'.

'Behind these hazel eyes, Kelly Clarkson'.

'my third name?'.

'Third name? uhm… Z….Zanne?' Dante looks at her.

'sorry honey, you've much to learn, here's my map' she gives him the purple one and winks.

'_ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat bells…'._

Xxx

'you didn't say we had to sit in this… thing' Zhalia looks at the plane, it was the second one, it was small and barely flying, when they land on the ground she begins to laugh.

'I see your mother and your grand mother are happy to see you' she grins while looking at the clamping plates.

'alright…. Here we go…' he whispers while looking at them.

Xxx

When he stands right before them they hug and kiss him.

Sophie, Alice and Lok smile while Zhalia's still trying to get a car for the suitcases.

'so, where's your girlfriend?' smiles his brother.

'she's right… she was right there' he points to the gate.

'well, she isn't anymore, maybe she… run away? Or she had to go to the bathroom' Alice looks around.

'Honey! I got your suitcase! Cause I'm so sweet to take it with me' Zhalia grins while carrying three bags.

'I guess the word "girl" doesn't suit you very well' granny looks at the stiletto black heels and black pants while she's wearing a blue top.

'guys, this is Zhalia, Zhalia that's my mother, my brother Danny and Granny'.

'pleasure to meet you Mrs. Vale, DD told me about the book you've written'.

'DD?' Danny begins to laugh.

'I think it's cute, Honey don't wear those glasses, they don't suit your jacket' Zhalia grins while throwing the green glasses in the trash.

'but did you really have to…. Alright, let's go home' Dante looks at her giant smile.

Xxx

After they drove to the lake they walk to the boat.

'oh, I hoped it would be inside… my coat is still on the plane, I left it in the first plane! Oh my gosh, it's so cold outside' Zhalia looks at Alice.

'oh you're such a dumbass! How could you forget your coat while we're in Alaska?' whispers the blonde back.

'something wrong ladies? Danny looks at them with raised eyebrow.

'no, nothing wrong' answer they in chorus.

While sitting in the boat Zhalia feels like she left all the warmth on shore.

'hey, everything alright? You look… cold' Dante sits down next to her.

'oh now, I'm using my illusion power to make it look like I'm cold' trembles her voice furious.

'hey, it's not my fault'.

'I know, I left my jacket on the first plane, and now I'm getting sick of my life and the cold' she feels a tear drop down her cheek, than something warm is hugging her and wiping away the tears.

She looks at the yellow coat that's keeping her warm, Dante smiles at her 'even if we hate each other because of the money, I still care about you' he smiles.

'thank you' .

'and good job, I think those glasses broke the ice' Dante grins at her.

'hmm, I did only what I wanted to do after I met you' she grins.

'I keep that in mind' he stands up and walks to the teenagers.

Xxx

When they're walking to the big house at the edge of the lake there're people greeting him and walking over the green grass.

'this is bigger than mal' whispers Alice.

'it's bigger than Sophie's library' answers Lok.

'Hi Dante!' greet some people.

'ma? What is this?'.

'nothing, just a little welcoming party'.

'a party?' Zhalia looks at him.

'yes, yes I guess so. Come on, let's go, my grandmother's moving faster than you'.

Xxx

'so nice to meet you Zhalia, welcome to Sitka, I'm Jill' a blonde smiles at her.

'Hi' answers Zhalia while shaking hand and looking at the door, Dante smiles like he knows what she's thinking.

'you're not going' Dante pulls her after him.

'but Dante, you know I feel on parties and meeting people I'll never see again and the matter of fact, I don't like many people, I already feel like I'm getting in shock and we only met 20 people' Zhalia looks at him.

'Zhalia, you have to do this if you want your part of the money, after we told everyone we're married, you can go to our room and rest or whatever you're planning to do' he grabs her hand again.

'can we do it fast?'.

'of course'.

'Hi Dante!' a woman walks to him.

'Mrs. Wolder! Good to see you again!' Dante hugs her 'this is Zhalia'.

'Hey' Zhalia smiles a bit.

'so, Dante we wanted to ask you, how is your relationship going? We didn't even know you had time for women'.

'yes, I want to know that too!' another man walks up to them, he has white grey hear and amber colored eyes.

'Hello, dad' Dante gives him a handshake.

'and you must be Zhalia Moon' he looks at her and shakes her hand, it feels like she just met the king of Iceland.

'and you must be King Ice… uhm Dante's father, they call me the ice queen but I don't prefer that name, but when I shake your hand it feels like it's twenty degrees under thaw, is that possible or just me?' she smiles nicely while Dante's picking her other arm.

'Auw! Dante! Stop doing that' she looks at him.

'Well, Miss moon, I see you're not scared for me, maybe you're warmer than my icy heart can get' he looks at her.

'oh it'll pas, after Dante came into my life my heart melted and he stole it, though, I'm still trying to get it back' she gives him her elbow in his rib.

'Auw, Honey, you hurt me' he looks at her.

'wanna know how it hurts if I have no heart?'.

'we already know…' whispers Lok and the teenagers start laughing.

'and Dante, how does it feel like number one agent in the institute, we thought you were a detective but we never thought you did spying kind of work' asks the woman.

'yeah, that's something I wanna know too' Zhalia turns to Dante and smiles with e sarcastic smile to him.

'you're mistaking, Zhalia's the number one spy here, she can get people out of prison' says Dante's father.

'yes, Dante likes the feeling he got it all, but sometimes he forgets he's not really complete, luckily I'm here to complete that part' Zhalia smiles as the two walk away.

'Charming' whispers Zhalia at her husband.

While the two men are walking to the kitchen his father looks at him.

'what the hell Dante? You show up after all this time with the woman who's The spy from the Organization that wanted to kill you, and now she's your girlfriend?'.

'Dad, we're just here, and yes, any problems with that? She's now on our side, and after all she's still a friend even if I wasn't in love with her, now, if you excuse me' he walks to the living room.

'Dante….' Begins his father.

'Dad, let me just… Ladies and Gentlemen! I've an important announcement to make. Zhalia and I are married, secretly on a Island in the Bahamas' Dante looks at the people.

'Yep! Honey where are you? Dante looks at Zhalia who's standing with open mouth in the doorway.

'there she is! Come on down here pumpkin!' Dante looks at the woman who's slowly walking to them.

'congratulations Dante!' a scream is from behind, they turn around to see a russet haired female, standing in the doorway with e big smile on her face, she's probably 17 years old or maybe 18 but she looks like a female younger Dante.

'Daisy! My goodness I thought you were gone forever! Dante hugs her.

'Dante stop hugging me! it's her you must hug! You're married! Pleasure to meet you Zhalia, Dante told me so much about you all, thought, he never said anything about dating or something…' she slaps her brother 'that's because you had a secret for me and not telling me you were married!'.

'Daisy… well with how many are you?' Zhalia looks at Danny and Dante.

'well we've got his older sister Daphne but she has already two children and she's here tomorrow' Daisy grins.

'I must say… you're parent's like names with D's, just like my parents with a Z' Zhalia rolls her eyes.

'where are your parents? Dante never told me' Daisy looks at the expression on Zhalia's face.

'uhm… Dante… I think I'm going for a walk, I need some fresh air, my allergy works on' she takes a deep breath and walks to the door.

'come back soon!'.

'did I say anything wrong?' Daisy looks worried at the man.

'no, she just need some time' Sophie sights a bit.

'I'm going after her' Alice nods at them and runs outside.

'congratulations Dante, only… why secretly?' his mother looks at him.

'well… we wanted to do the first shot with only the two of us and I have to go to Zhalia…' Dante looks at the two girls who're fighting outside.

'yes, go and get her, we want to hear the story!' Daisy grins and walks to the couch.

Xxx

When he comes outside Zhalia's leaning against the tree, Alice is telling her to breath deep and slowly.

'Zhalia, something wrong with you?' Dante lays an hand on her shoulder.

'yes there is… I'm feeling sick!' Zhalia looks at the lake, she's pale and shivering.

'easy girl, look at me Zhaal, everything is going to be fine, we just have to do like a married couple for 5 and a half months, it's easy, now we have to go inside and tell them the story about our engagement and wedding, probably they're going to plan another wedding so you're not much at home, I know my sisters and my mother and granny are going to make your dress, bring you to some kind of stripper and seek for the perfect place to marry, you're a spy, you could betray us but now you have to play like my wife, is that too much to ask?' Dante looks at her.

'well thank you for bringing up the bottom of my carrier, and the fact I have to give your grandmother an heart attack!' Zhalia looks at him angry, while noticing Alice is gone.

'please kiss me Zhalia' he looks at her.

'why? We're not really married'.

'because they're all looking through the window and if you don't kiss me they think there's something wrong, you want the money? You have to play for it'.

Zhalia looks at the people before the window and grins.

'what if we don't kiss and tell them the story inside?' she grabs his hand and walks to the door.

Xxx

'so, now you're here, tell the story!' Daisy grins at them.

'that's what I wanna know' answer Sophie and Alice.

'oh, now you're helping' Zhalia nods at them.

'so… the story… well Zhalia loves to tell the story so, do your thing honey' Dante walks to a chair.

'oh, how a man proposes tells a lot about his character' smiles granny.

'yes… the story… well… Dante and I… we're just going to celebrate our one month together… and… I know it has been very… fast, but we really felt an connection, so he asked me for dinner. I showed up in the restaurant wearing my new dress, Dante knows I don't like dresses very much but we were in the Bahamas so pants didn't really fit and it was our one month together, luckily for me he was dressed up too' Zhalia grins while walking through the living room.

Dante smiles at her.

'I know he was gone for a few days now, and he was always so… uhm… scared, detached and shy, when he was still that evening detached I thought he was going to break up with me-'.

'I saw that she was holding back her tears, so I knew something wasn't right'.

'so he got up and walked to me and I saw that look in his eyes, I thought it was over, but he took my hand and whispered to me "Zhalia do you want to-'.

'- go with me to the beach" yes, there was only that, but when we were there we walked over the sand in the full moonlight and it was cold outside so I gave her my jacket and toke her hand-'.

'-And before I know he knelt for me, it was so romantic in the moonlight, I thought he was joking but when he took out that ring from his pocket I-'.

'I saw it in her eyes, one moment I thought she was going to pass out, but she didn't, she only looked at me like "Dante stand the hell up!"'.

'he looked at me, silence till he said "Zhalia Moon, I love you so badly something I can't think of anything else, so I'm asking you something big-'.

'do you want to marry me?" I didn't want to take more time, and first she stared at me like I was crazy-'.

'and I thought he was, I mean we were dating for a month, and he was already asking me to marry, but I said yeas I want to marry you Dante" and released him from his suffering, and we married the next evening, on the beach in the sun light, it was beautiful and even without anyone but the two of us it was pretty… fun' Zhalia smiles at him.

'well, that's quite a story' smiles his mother.

'let's get the champagne!'.

'oh Dante! You're so romantic! Didn't know you were dating that long time!' Daisy grins 'I hope my man will propose me in such a romantic way, however, I do think I have to find another one because the only thing he wants to propose is "don't you have to go to the supermarket? And if you go, take some beer with you"' Daisy sights.

'kiss her Dante! Kiss her!'.

'alright' Dante takes her hand and gives it a kiss.

'no! kiss her on the mouth! Like you mean it!'.

Dante looks at Zhalia, who nods softly.

'just think of kissing a supermodel, or like this is a mission' she looks at him while getting closer.

'hmmm…' he kisses her slowly while closing his eyes.

After maybe ten seconds they let slowly go, looking at each other with disbelieve.

'that wasn't that bad' whispers he softly.

'don't think you can ever do that again cutie' she grins while looking at Alice who's winking.

'I'm so happy for you two!' granny hugs them and grins.

XxX

'so…'here we are… this is your bedroom' his mother leads them to a bog chamber with a big three persons big bed, a platform and bathroom (there are more stuff but that doesn't matter, it's just big).

'wow, that's a beautiful… and the view' Zhalia smiles while looking at the leg and the mountains.

'and here's the bed' Granny looks at the big bed.

'wow, exquisite bed… so uhm…. Great, because we love the snuggle… don't we honey?' Zhalia looks at the man.

'yes, we're real snugglers' Dante nods a bit.

A black dog is running to them.

'Honey! Your dog?' Zhalia looks at the man who's stroking it and smiling.

'yes, but the last time I saw him he was little, I couldn't bring him to Venice because the missions and stuff, his name is Kevin' Dante grins while looking at the Labrador.

'do you have any allergy's for dog's?' the woman look at her.

'no, I like dog's, I had one when I was fifteen, but she died… she was sick, couldn't walk anymore and barely ate, so I have her a syringe, she was gone in five minutes…' Zhalia strokes the dog while looking at the big brown eyes.

'he's still in training, since you're gone he doesn't listen anymore to any of us, maybe you can teach him while you're here'.

'yes, of course I do' Dante smiles at the dog.

'by the way, there's extra towels and linens and things in the closet if you need them'.

'and if you get chilly tonight you can use this, it has special powers' granny gives Zhalia a thick blanket.

'what kind of powers?'.

'it has been years in the family, we call it the baby maker'.

'uh… right we're not going to use that tonight…' Dante throws it on the couch.

'we'd better turn in, it has been quite an evening tonight' his mother walks to the door 'goo night'.

'sweet dreams!'.

When they're gone they look at each other and then at the bed.

Xxx

'so, you haven't been home very often'.

'well I was working and I have responsibilities, plus I had to take care of the kids and a job so, I had not very much vacation'.

'stop complaining, you can take week free of after all the work you did, you should give yourself vacation sometimes'.

'good job back there, the story was… good' Dante looks at her.

'well, I maybe don't look like a romantic person, but I see movies and read books too' she giggles a bit.

'maybe' he lays on the ground sighting a bit.

'don't look at me' Zhalia looks at the man while she's standing in the bathroom.

'okay'.

'are your eyes closed?'.

'yes fully closed' looking at the ceiling.

She runs to the bed in a black linen little dress with deep decollate and black side.

'those are the pajamas you decided to bring to Alaska? If you can call it a pajama' Dante looks at her legs and middle long black hair.

'did I ask you to bring me here? I had one hour to buy clothes on the airport, I couldn't find pajamas so I decided to wear pajama lingerie, I don't have anything g else to wear, if I did I wore it' she slides into the bed and turns around.

'yeah, you could have asked me for a shirt'.

'very funny, we're married but that doesn't mean I'm going to wear your clothes, besides, this isn't the most sexy pajama I have, but you're probably never going to see it'.

'probably…' Dante grins while listening to the woman who's seeking a place with no sunshine (the day's are really long in Alaska, if it's summer it's after nine O'clock still light, I think so…).

'well, looks like I won't be getting much sleep with the sun streaming in' she sight while turning around again.

Dante pulls on a button and the curtains close automatically.

'thank you'.

'sweet dreams'.

'sweet dreams'.

**TBC**

**Yes I matched another movie with it, like I said before I don't own anything. Please review it takes very much time and thingy's to write it. Even if it are flames, R&R.**


	6. Marry again!

Chapter 6

When it's light again Dante wakes up and looks at the formatted bed and the dog who's gone, just like his wife.

When he comes down-stairs he looks at his Grandmother and brother looking through the window.

'what's it to look at?' Dante looks at Zhalia who's standing in the yard, she throws a stick in the air and the dog barks while running after it.

'Kevin is really happy with her around, he doesn't want any other unknown people nearby but he doesn't have any problems with this one, I think you made a good choice, at least the dog knows she's your soul mate, you know how he did that with Daphne, before he… you know… past out' Danny looks at them.

'yes… I guess so…' Dante looks at the woman who's now sitting in front of the dog and learns him how to lay death.

Xxx

'now… Death Kevin' Zhalia points at the dog and makes her hand flat, the dog does what she says and Dante laughs is she starts to clap and stroke him.

'he likes you' smiles Dante 'you did in one morning more than they did in one month, what's your secret?'.

'you have to give them something if they learn something or do something, so my secret is a piece of sausage' she grins while giving the dog a piece, her barks again and she throws the stick away 'he reminds me of Sasha, when she was still healthy'.

'your dog, I guess'.

'uhm Dante, mind to come with me on a walk?' she looks at him.

'of course, so how did you get her?' he asks while they're walking through the forest.

'I was 12 when I got her, she was like my best friend, Klaus wasn't much a father character, sure he did take care of me, but when I was 12 I already knew how to make my own food and plan everything I had to do, sometimes when he wasn't there it was really lonely, so he gave me a dog, I took care of myself and the dog and she was really fun, I never had a friend like that, and the best thing, she was always at my side, she died a while ago, before I met you guys, she was already sick when I was 15, then it started, first there was nothing happening, but after a few years when I turned 18 I knew she was feeling pain, she hold on, she never did something or looked at me like she was in pain, of course I knew she was, but I didn't want to see it, I ignored it because I couldn't let her go, when I was 20 and almost turned 21, I saw it, she was tired and had much pain, I couldn't kill her in the normal way they did with animals back then, so I sneaked into Klaus lab and gave her a high drug, I still have some of that, and I gave it to her, knowing she would die without pain, she was so sweet, and I cried and stroke her while she was dying, I still feel horrible for ignoring her suffer for almost three years, but when she looked at me the last time before she died, I knew she forgave me for all I had done, that was the best thing I ever saw in my life, when I saw you, laying there on that roof, I saw the same golden eyes look at me, in pain and at the same time forgiveness, I just couldn't kill you or even hurt you, as much as my brain said to just do it, my heart told me to do not, and I listened to it, I'm glad I did, cause else I wouldn't have you guys or the forgiveness of Alice, you know, she isn't on one of the sides but still, she didn't want me to kill you, she said only "follow your heart girl, that's what Sasha always wanted you to do" she knows how much I cared about her, so she was a part of the Not Killing part' Zhalia smiles a bit while looking at the dog who's running forwards.

'I don't know what to do without Kevin, I got him from my father, when I was 14, he just seemed the perfect thing, but when I became the top agent of the institute I couldn't hold him any longer with me, so I send him to my parents, so I knew they were in good hands' Dante looks at her.

'when I saw Kevin, I thought one moment "it was a lie, she's back" but she didn't run to me, but to you and I felt the same way as when she died' Zhalia looks around 'speaking of dogs, where's yours?'.

'Kevin?' Dante looks around, somewhere there sounds a low bark.

'Kevin where are you?' they run to the place where the soft barks come from and look at the water, they see the dog swimming for his life in the rapids.

'Kevin! Hold on little guy! We come for you!' but before he can finish he only hears a splash to see Zhalia swim through the cold water to the dog.

'Zhalia? are you mad? You never…' Dante looks at the woman who doesn't wants to hear him, she holds the dog while the coldness is stiffening her body, she feels swims with all her strength back to the border but the water's too cold and too strong.

'Zhalia! hang on! Ropestrick!' he throws the rope to the woman who catches it and slowly begin her way to the edge.

'oh gosh… you're wet through…' Dante looks at the woman and takes her in his arms while the dog is licking them.

'here, come here, you've to warm up…' he takes of his coat and she throws her wet jacket on the ground, he turns red when he sees her wet white shirt, the purple side bra is seeable. She turns red either and hides her breast with her arms while he's hanging the coat around her shoulders, he hugs her while warming her up while the dog is licking them.

Xxx

When they get back and walk through the door there sounds laughing.

'and there is the hap-… wet couple…' Alice frowns her eyebrows.

'we took a walk and Kevin run away, landed in the river and before I could do anything she was saving my dog and wet' Dante looks at the woman.

'well she's able to do more for that dog than for any of us' Lok looks at her.

'well it's a dog, of course it's more important than you' she grins evilly at him and they begin to laugh.

'thank you Zhalia, now, let me propose you a shower' says another woman with long russet hair and blue bright eyes, a white teeth and big smile.

'you must be Daphne' begins Zhalia but Dante already hugs the lady.

'uncle Dante!' two kids, with an age of maybe six run at the man and hug his legs.

'hey kiddo's!' he kneels before the two.

It are one girl and one boy, they've got the same color hair as their mother and uncle, the same happy smile but green eyes.

'they're twins, so you're Zhalia' Daphne walks to her.

'yeas I am, they're so sweet, they look like you, only their eyes… I guess the same as their dad's, I'm sorry for your lost' Zhalia looks at the woman.

'yeah, he was great, a seeker too you know, he died in action, we're still so proud of him' Daphne smiles a bit.

'I think you're brave too, a single mom… I don't think I could ever do something like that'.

'so, you and Dante think about children?'.

'no, we don't I think we wait some… years…' Zhalia looks at the man 'but I think he would be a great dad…' Zhalia slowly loses her smile and sneezes 'I think I'm going to have a shower' she nods to the others and walks upstairs.

'oh and Zhalia wait!' Daisy pulls her back.

'we thought we could do it again!' grins Daphne.

'do what again?'.

'we always wanted you to marry here, but when you said you were already married we thought this dream could never come true! I mean maybe we could do the wedding again! You two in the local church, while everybody can see it, and Granny can be there too, before she… you know…' Daisy winks at them.

'uhm… but… we can't really… I mean the money and the dress and…' Zhalia looks at Dante for an out way.

'I think it's a great idea!' Alice stands up.

'you do?' answer the man and woman in chorus.

'yes! We haven't seen it either! And I think it's good for showing your love to the rest of the world' Alice looks at them with a big smile.

'well I think we can do it, I mean what's better then marry again? Honey, what do you think?' Dante looks at his wife.

'uhm… I think…I think it would be… uhm… great…?' Zhalia frowns her eyes brows and smiles then 'yes I think that would be great' Zhalia nods while smiling.

'than that's saddled! You will marry here the day after tomorrow, tomorrow you will go with us to the village and we start with the dress, than the guys will be doing the place and things, Zhalia you're going to have a hard time, tomorrow we will eat cake, choose the flowers doing your hair and the dress and your make-up and of course evening party with… you'll see tomorrow!' Daisy umps in the air and Alice begins to smile 'I want to be the bridesmaid!'.

'can I take a shower than?' Zhalia looks at them, they all nod 'thanks' and she's gone.

Xxx

when she comes back from doing things with the girls she walks into the room and back to the bathroom, when she's undressed and taking a shower for the second time this day she feels how the coco oil washes away.

Dante who's walking in with earphones on his head, back from doing things with the guys.

On the balcony he takes of all his clothes.

Zhalia who looks around the bathroom seeking for towels is wet and hot, she walks to the door and looks at the closet. 'great…' then she looks at the dog who's sitting before the door, looking at her.

'not now Kevin, I have to get an towel' she looks at the dog who want to play and barks, with a run she runs to the closet, lands in Dante's arms with a scream and they scream again while falling on the ground.

'why are you naked? Yell they in chorus and look at each other.

'oh my gosh!' Zhalia crawls back to the bed while Dante jumps up and takes a towel.

Zhalia who's seeking for a blanket to cover her body looks at his back 'no not the baby maker!' she throws it on the ground and takes another blanket to cover up.

'explain yourself please!' Dante looks at her angry.

'explain myself? You was just… you were… I mean I run cause Kevin wanted to play and I wanted to take a towel and then you were there! Standing! Naked in the room! Now I want to hear your excuse!'.

'I was… I thought you were gone with the girls! To that half naked man in that bar! How can you look at such things? And I wanted to take a shower because I'm not really good smelling' Dante frowns at her.

'want to know how it was in that… bar? It was nasty and so naked! Jew…' Zhalia shivers and get's up.

'tonight my mother wants to have the party of granny and that means a gala, I hope you packed a dress because we're going to dance, oh and nice tattoo by the way' he walks to the bathroom, leaving her alone and naked.

Xxx

That evening while they're all on the party, it was in a barn but looked really good, Lok and Sophie are dancing, while Daphne's busy with the kids, while many others are dancing and Daisy and Alice giggle and Danny's to nerves to ask Alice for a dance, Dante looks around, Zhalia wasn't there.

'hey Alice, know where Zhalia is? She was gone after I was done in the bathroom, didn't see her after that' Dante looks at her.

'she said something about the village' answers the blonde.

'I think that's her' Daisy points at the doorway, there's standing a black haired woman in the doorway, dressed in an black sleeveless dress with a split in the right side.

'if you don't ask her to dance, I'll do it' whispers Danny, don't get any idea's, ask Alice' Dante grins at his brother and walks to the microphone.

'first of all, thanks for being here today on granny's 90th birthday, second, happy birthday Granny we hope for the next ten years there's another party like this, third... isn't really about this day, just the moment, you know all Zhalia and I are married now, and we're going to do that again for you all, but we never told you how we really got married, it was such an unexpected moment…' Dante looks at the woman's eyes who widened 'and it all happened so fast, we never had a chance to have a first dance' Dante smiles at her 'honey, wanna dance?'.

'ladies and gentleman! Zhalia and Dante Vale, for the first time' smiles Daphne.

Alice takes the microphone 'Zhalia, when we were younger, I always said to you that... when you did something really stupid, I would kick your ass, and when you did something I think is good for you, I would help you do it, but when I heard you sing at 23 September I knew what I wanted to do, the same thing as you did, I always said… someday I would travel around and make people happy with my songs, and I never imagined till two days ago, that that day would be now, when you're with Dante, for the first time and the first people I make and want to make happy with my song, and I wrote one, I think it fits with your feelings now and your relationship, and I know you think else about this all, and on this moment you think only "oh my gosh, what is she doing?". But I know he can make you really happy Zhalia, don't let it slip away, and Dante guy, if you hurt my girl, I kick your ass three times harder than when I did when she was about to kill you' Alice takes the microphone 'for the lucky couple' she takes a guitar and smiles at them while the music starts playing.

_I've never gone with the wind.  
Just let it flow.  
Let it take me where it wants to go.  
Till' you open the door.  
There's so much more.  
I've never seen it before._

Zhalia looks into Dante's eyes, Alice was right they were thinking this would be over, over about six months.__

I was trying to fly.  
But I couldn't find my wings.  
You came along.  
And you changed everything.

You lift my feet off the ground.  
You spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I.  
I'm _lost__ in your eyes.  
You make me crazier.  
Crazier, crazier._

She lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes with an smile.__

I watched from a distance as you.  
Made life your own.  
Every sky was your own kind of blue.  
And I wanted to know.  
How that would feel...  
[ From: . ]  
And you made it so real.

They all did, they showed her how to love again, how to feel happy, the soft hand on her back was strong but nice.__

You showed me something that I couldn't see.  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe.

You lift my feet off the ground.  
Spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I.  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier.  
Crazier, crazier, oh.

Dante looks at her black hair, she slowly lifts up her head and looks into his eyes, they were golden brown and so beautiful, just like the rest of her face and body, she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw.__

Baby, you showed me what living is for.  
I don't want to hide anymore.

You lift my feet off the ground, oh oh.  
You spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I.  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier.  
Crazier, crazier.  
Crazier, crazier.

When the song is done they look at each other, knowing what they want but Alice interrupts them 'kiss her Dante' that was when she felt the soft lips on her mouth, she was shocked but still closed her eyes and kissed back.

'Zhalia… let them see your party trick' Dante smirks at her.

'why?'.

'because it's granny's birthday'.

'okay' she takes the champagne bottle and a huge knife.

'alright everybody, who wants champagne?' Dante looks at them and everybody begins to laugh.

Xxx

That evening when they come in their room they're not very drunk, not as much as the teenagers.

'Dante… can you please help me with this?' she looks at him, pointing at her dress.

'of course' he nods and she turns around, he slowly opens the zipper and looks at the black bra.

'thanks' she slowly chances while he's walking to the bathroom and when they lay in their beds it's silence.

'so… you can sing'.

'yes, it's one of my hobbies, just like ice skating' it's silence again 'I'm fan of Christina Aguilera because her songs really hit me, when I betrayed you I couldn't sleep for days because of the nightmares, my parents and brother were killed by my parents their enemies and they still try to find me and kill me… I took that tattoo when Sasha died, it's a butterfly, she always chased them. The first time I saw you I thought you were a real hottie…. I like to walk through the rain so nobody can see me crying and I really like pancakes with chocolate. I've got a scar on my left side because I got hurt when my parents died, and I hate it as people try to ignore me, I don't like flowers in the house because they remind me of the funerals, I haven't slept with a man in over a year and an half, and I cried much after Sophie called me an ugly poisonous bitch, and there're sure many many other things but that's all I come up with right now' Zhalia breaths softly, there's an silence 'are you still there or am I talking to the walls?'.

'No I'm still here, just… processing, you really haven't slept with a man in 18 months?' Dante looks at the bed.

'oh my god, out all of that that's all you got?'.

'no, but that's a long time'.

'well yeah, I've been a little busy with killing people and betraying them'.

'what's your favorite number of Christina?'.

'well The Voice within, I listened it a lot, it fits my life you know'.

'can you sing it? I don't think I know it'.

'you know… _When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within'_ she smiles softly.

'you've got a beautiful voice…' whispers the man.

'yeah, Alice told me that many times'.

'Zhalia… don't get this the wrong way, but I think you're really, a very beautiful woman'.

'thanks…' she looks at the ceiling and slowly begins to sob softly.

'Zhalia? what's wrong?' Dante gets up.

'nothing, just ignore it… nobody ever said something like that to me… the last time someone told me I'm beautiful was the night before they died…'.

'hey hey… don't cry' he lays next to her on the blankets and strokes her hair softly while she's leaning against his chest 'everything's going to be fine… I promise' with that she falls asleep in his arms.

TBC

**Long really long and I hope it's good, I hope you enjoined it! Please reviews!**


	7. Married or not?

Chapter 7

When she wakes up the next morning she still lays in Dante's arms. Slowly she moves a bit closer and smiles while looking at his closed eyes, she closes her own and prays this moment never ends.

When she falls asleep again Dante wakes up, finding her perfectly breathing at his chest, she was beautiful, her black hair covered a bit of her face and the part he could see were her perfect lips, cute nose, perfect caramel skin and on closed eye with her long black eyelashes.

He slowly strokes her hair again but they got interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

'Room service! For the happy couple!' calls his mother.

'Zhalia… honey wake up' Dante slowly strokes her face and she moans a bit 'get the hell out of my bed…'.

'hello?' yells his mother again.

'one sec!' he looks at the peaceful face of his wife and throws her out of the bed, with a scream she lands on the ground and lifts herself slowly up, she looks angry at him and he grins 'you were prettier when you slept' he grins at her and there sounds knocking again.

'alright! Under the blankets' she lays against his chest again but now he strokes her hair softly instead of throwing her of the bed.

'come in' says Dante then and his mother comes in 'Good morning, Zhalia I want you to be ready downstairs at 10 O'clock and Dante you too and take something to do with you'.

'you shouldn't have done this for us… it's too much trouble' Zhalia looks at her.

'oh no it's not, you're family now'.

'thanks mom' Dante smiles at her.

'so wear something comfortable and… don't eat that much, we're going to eat some sweet cakes'.

'yeah, something good today… uhm… okay we'll be there' Zhalia nods her head and looks back at Dante.

'Okay, I should leave now' his mother walks to the door and closes it behind her.

'oh my gosh, a whole day with Alice, Sophie, your sisters, you mother and your grandmother, I hope I don't die' Zhalia stands up and walks to the plate with food 'some coffee lovely husband who throwed me out of the bed?'.

'yes sleeping beauty, you didn't wake up after my kiss' Dante grins at her.

'that's because I only wake up with a prince at my side'.

Xxx

When they're standing in the store, Zhalia looks at all the wedding dresses.

'maybe we could come with the holiday's' Mrs. Vale smiles at her.

'no, don't worry we could come here!' Zhalia smiles weakly.

'that would be nice!'.

'which dress should I choose?'.

'just pick one, no matter how much it cost, we've got enough money' granny grins while looking at the dresses.

'really? I mean I don't want to pick the most expensive dress and walk away with it like it's no money…' Zhalia looks at the dresses.

'don't worry, we can buy our own Island if we wanted, but we want something for the children too, when we die' Mrs. Vale smiles at her.

'well let's begin then!' Alice jumps into the air and giggles a bit.

Xxx

When she's standing in the most beautiful dress she has ever seen she feels happy, Lok and Danny come in and they flute when she turns around.

'wow, I think I have to tell Dante you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen, this far' Danny grins at her.

'thanks' the white colored sleeveless dress has a beautiful print in the middle side, by her belly.

'I think you're going to be beautiful' granny nods at the others who leave for the bridesmaids dresses.

'here, my great- great grandfather gave it to my great- great grandmother when they got married, it's been in the family for generations, I now want to gave it to you, so you can pass it over at your grand children' granny hangs a necklace with a amber stone in the middle around her neck, she looks at the little but beautiful thing and bites on her lower lip.

'no Granny I can't except this' Zhalia shakes her head.

'of course you can! Grandmothers love to give their grandchildren stuff, it feels like even after they're gone they still are a part of your lives'.

'but…' Zhalia looks at herself.

'Zhalia, you're a part of the family now, just accept it, I want you to have it, Daphne doesn't care about such stuff and Daisy is too… sloppy, so I give it to you'.

'thanks granny…' Zhalia feels like crying and bits harder.

'I wasn't finished yet, it was quite a scandal you know, when they wanted to marry, she was Italian and he coma from Alaska, you had to get all the family permission to get married, it almost broke them up'.

'then, how did they stay together?'.

'she was a lot like you, tough, wouldn't take "no" for an answer, she was good for him, I want you to have it'.

Zhalia smiles 'thanks again' she almost burst out of tears.

'what's wrong sweetheart?'.

'nothing, I just wanted to make sure we had enough time… for eating pie and choose flowers' Zhalia giggles a bit.

'of course! Come on we buy the dress!'.

Xxx

When she walks to the boat Dante's lying in it in the sun, his eyes are closet until she walks over the wharf.

'hey sunshine' he gets up and starts the boat, he walks back to make it ready but Zhalia walks to the rudder and they sail away, hard.

'Zhalia? what's wrong with you? Stop the boat! What are you doing?' Dante looks at her.

'just shut up! I want to think!'.

'if you want to think you don't have to take over the boat and… would your mind tell me what's happening now?' Dante looks at her while they're floating on open sea, far away they see the shore.

'Zhalia!' he looks at the tears falling down her cheek 'Zhalia!' he yells at her, looks at her red eyes.

'I forgot okay?'.

'forgot what?'.

'I forgot what it was like to have a family! I've been on my own since I was 8, people never loved me, and I forgot to have people who love you and give you stuff or say "hey, maybe we could come for the holiday's!" and I say "hey why don't we come to you?" and make you breakfast and you have all that here and you have friends and I'm just screwing it up!'.

'you're not screwing it up! We'll be divorced before you know and we can go on with our lives!'.

'your family loves you! You know that?'.

'yes I know that!'.

'and you're still willing to put them through this?'.

'yeah! They're not going to find out!'.

'how do you know that?'.

'because you said so yourself!'.

'I said I was a Foundation member before I wanted to kill you and betrayed you! And what if your mother… or granny! She's going to get an heart attack!' Zhalia walks to the other side of the boat and Dante takes the rudder over.

'they're not going to find out!' He looks at her angry.

'she's going to get an heart attack!'.

'hold on!' Dante looks at a buoy and with that small curve, Zhalia falls into the water.

'I don't think hijacking a boat is a proper way to express your frustrations! Oh and now you decided to shut up!' he looks at the place where Zhalia was standing a few seconds ago and then at the water, Zhalia's swimming to the buoy but her clothes are so heavy and the water is so cold.

'hang on Zhalia!' Dante turns the boat and looks at the woman who's slowly getting to the buoy.

'Zhalia! come on! Give me your hand!' Dante looks at her.

Slowly she reaches his hand and he pulls her out 'I got you honey' he lifts her up in bridal style and lays her on the ground of the boat 'god what were you thinking?'.

'you turned the boat and made me fall in, you Ass hole' she shivers and sneezes 'this is the second time I'm almost death of the cold'.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' he takes of a few of her clothes again and gives her his coat again, with another hug to warm her up she begins to sob again.

'don't you dare to think of a swim again'.

'don't you dare to throw my back into the water'.

Xxx

When they're back and Zhalia just got a shower and is hanging up her wet clothes, Dante's sitting on the couch, looking at every move she makes.

'what are you looking at? Never saw your mom hanging up wet clothes?' she grins and walks back to him.

'when I saw you in the water I thought you was going to die, if you did… I would never forgive myself' Dante looks back at her.

'just like your grandmother said, I'm tough, I don't want to die already'.

'Zhalia… I want you to know… whatever happens, I'm always there for you'.

'thanks Dante…' she nods her head and lays down on the pillows with a sight.

Silence.

'I hope everyone is decent! You need to come with me!' daisy comes in with a smirk on her face and looks at Dante 'the last night before you really get married, it's maybe the second time but it's still your last night alone' Daisy grins at them.

'can I leave you alone?' Dante looks at her.

'I'll be fine' she nods her head and smiles at Daisy.

'sweet dreams, see you tomorrow by the altar'.

'sweet dreams'.

Xxx

When they're the next morning standing in the church Dante looks at all the people, everyone is smiling and talking.

Zhalia's standing before a big mirror, Alice smiles at her while she's giving her a crown and jewelry.

'thank you Alice' she smiles at the girl.

'I think you should keep him' Alice smiles a bit.

'but that's not what we all want, I want everything to be normal again, before this fault'.

'what you want, but I hope you think about it.

Dante looks at Danny, Metz and Lok who're standing behind him.

'I hope you're ready for the next move, Zhalia was a good choice'.

On that moment the music starts playing, Alice walks ahead with flowers in her hands and dressed in a crème colored dress. After her walk Sophie and Daisy, dressed the same way and with one flower in their hands.

Then they see the white dress of the black haired female, she wears the crown and her hair looks longer in long curls.

She looks at the smile of the man and smiles back, people stand up and look at her, when she's standing next to him and the people sit again, the priest begins with talking.

When Dante says yes and she's the one who should say yes, she looks at everybody, the family who's smiling and at Dante.

'No…' she looks at the ground.

'uhm… Zhalia? what are you doing?' Dante looks at her.

'No, I can't marry you again… this isn't right…' she looks at the people 'there's something I want to say… Dante and I never dated one month, we never dated, after someone kicked me out of my house, Alice and I got to Vegas, Dante was there with Sophie and Lok, just coincidence. We met when we got the same room, I know sounds like fait, but this isn't fait, we stayed together the whole time and when I woke up in his room, in his bed and with a ring around my finger, I knew we were married in a drunk coincidence. That morning we won a lot of money. The judge says we had to stay together for 6 months and we had to do everything to stay together, when someone didn't do it right… the money goes to the other one, in this case… I think your son's the one who gets the money' Zhalia looks at the people who're shocked, just like the others on the stage.

'I just can't marry again and divorce over 6 months, you're have a beautiful family, don't let this get between you, I just, can't do this anymore…' she gives the flowers to Alice and walks to the exit, leaving Dante behind.

Dante looks with open mouth at the teenagers.

'I don't know…. Anything about this… plan…' Alice looks at them 'really!'.

'we have to get her back!' Sophie looks at them and they run upside.

When they come in the room they see only a necklace, the jewelry and dress laying on the bed, with a note, on it is written "Dante".

He opens the letter and looks at it.

"_Dear Dante,  
I know, I just left you there, and I'm really sorry,  
But after this weekend, I just couldn't do this anymore.  
You know my past, and you know most of my secrets unlike anybody else, you even know how I look like without clothes…  
the point is, I'm not able to marry someone who's first my enemy, then my teammate, then my friend and now my husband.  
you will find true love, someday, now I don't waste your time anymore.  
I just want a divorce and go back home, I quit with the Foundation, don't think I go back to the Organization, I just have to do something on my own, see where life brings me.  
I think there's a reason for me, for being alone all the time, and I'm comfortable with that.  
you get the money and a new life, I hope you'll be happy with that.  
I see you guys at the lawsuit, for the last time._

_Your Zhalia"_

'are you OK?' Daisy looks at him.

'yeah… No, no I'm not, you know two weeks ago she wanted to kill me, but she didn't because she remind me of her long lost dog, then we're married and now she left me, alone with a lot of money, and still I don't care about the money and at the same time I hate her so badly'.

'and the problem?'.

'the problem is, that this woman, is a gigantic pain in my ass, she leaves me after this all only a note… because she doesn't have the decency, humanity to say it right into my face. Three months, three months with this terrorist, murderer, and she doesn't have a single nice word to say, now she leaves me this… crap! and is gone, forever'.

'Dante… Dante calm down' Lok looks at him.

'and none of that matters! Because we had a bond!'.

'Dante!' Daisy slaps him in the face.

'sorry, she just… makes me a little crazy'.

'I see that' Sophie nods her head.

'so, you're just gonna let her walk away? Let her go and go on with your life? Or are you going to that lawsuit and get her back?' Alice smiles at him 'you're my friend too you know, I want to kick my friends asses if they don't do something right'.

Xxx

When he comes out everybody's walking around, don't know what to do.

'Dante what's happening?' asks his mother when he runs outside.

'I got to talk to her' Dante sights softly.

'why would you do that?' his father grabs his arm.

'let me go dad!'.

Kevin starts barking and everybody looks at them.

'boys!' Granny wants to stop them.

'she's gone, she gave you the money and your freedom, what do you want else?'.

'I want her dad!'.

'why! Because she made you love her in this week? She tried to kill you three weeks ago! And now you love her?'.

'yes I do! Dad let me go!'.

'stop fighting!' yells Daisy angry.

'dad this has nothing to do with you'.

'stop Dante! Let her go!'.

'shut up! And stop fighting!' Daisy looks at them and growls softly.

'I'm going to let you dot this!'.

'I'm not asking for your permission'.

'Stop it!' screams Daisy again.

'let me go!'.

'stop it… I think I go fainting' Alice falls backwards in the arms of Danny and everybody looks at her.

'Dante! Dad!' Danny looks at the men while slowly laying the blonde on the ground.

'Alice! no Alice!' Sophie looks at the blonde.

'somebody get a doctor!'.

Xxx

When they're all sitting in the little plane, it's silence, Alice's lying and breathing heavily, she opens her eyes and looks at them.

'you gotta stop fighting, even after everything there happened… you go and get Zhalia back, and you promise me to stand by Dante whatever he does and whatever you think about it'.

'promise' answer the men in chorus.

'then they can take me to the hospital…'.

'oh Alice….' Sophie looks at her while she's closing her eyes.

Before anyone can even wink she opens them again and looks at them.

'I told Zhalia always I wanted to be an actress, but I didn't know I was this damn good! Your faces! I'm going to make a movie!' Alice sit's straight up and everybody looks at her shocked.

'Miss… you're going with me to the Office, for treating us'.

'and if you don't bring us to the airport and forget about this I'm going to call your wife, I'm Alice Mccartney goddamn'.

'alright Miss! Please forgive me!' the man looks at his partner and nods.

'why's that?' Lok looks at her.

'the Mccartney family is one of the riches families on the world, but after my father got away we couldn't get the money anymore, my mother was a good doctor and my father a politic man thing, but maybe you can help me get the money back' she looks at Dante and winks.

'so that's why you always work that hard'.

'yep, my father now works for the Institute and my mother's death' Alice nods her head.

'you're my hero' Danny smirks while they're almost on the airport.

TBC

**Yep got you there! Maybe two more chaps… so I'm almost done with the story! Please review!**


	8. Marry me again?

Chapter 8

When they get back in the house of Dante it's silence.

'Zhalia?' Alice runs upstairs, coming back with nothing.

'she's not here' Sophie looks around.

'well she is a spy, maybe she's hiding somewhere'.

'no, she took all her stuff' Alice shakes her head while sitting back on the couch.

'and she quit with the Foundation, left het Technonomicon, Alice is there any place she wants to be alone, when she's scared, or angry maybe sad?' Dante looks at the girl.

'yeah. She goo's back to the place where she lived, in the forest, in Amsterdam' Alice looks at him 'you don't think she's there do you?'.

'we've to seek everywhere'.

'then we'll go on the next flight to Amsterdam' sights Lok.

'can we please change before we get on the plain? I mean when you wear a bridesmaid dress people look at you' Alice gets up.

'Yes, but we don't have much time, she's maybe throwing herself of a bridge right now, we have to go to Amsterdam, I'll get a plain from the Institute' Dante nods and walks to the phone.

XxX

It's night when they come by the big house, it's old and made of wood, some of the windows are broken and a curtain is waving in the wind, it's spooky dark and the porch is cracking under their feet.

'men, this house is creepy, now I know why Zhalia didn't have a good childhood, they were as poor as… well I've never seen such a old house where people really lived' Lok looks at the cold and dusty air.

'Zhalia never took me here, she always wanted to be alone, but I think it wasn't this creepy when she was younger' answers Alice softly.

'Zhalia? are you here?' Dante shines into the kitchen, they gasp air as they blood against the walls and on the floor.

'she stood here when they died….' Whispers Dante softly and they look at the ground, when they come upstairs there sounds a low melody, two doors are shut but on the end of the hallway there's an open door, moonlight comes in and the melody makes them walk to that room.

Dante looks at the empty room, a little music box made of silver is playing the soft tune.

'she sang this! This is that melody from her song!' Alice takes the music box in her hand 'this was her first birthday present, her father gave it to her, it took all their money to pay for it, but it's the most beautiful gift she ever got' she let the music play again and begins to sing softly.

'_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.'_ Then she hears another voice, Zhalia steps out of the curtains shadow, they sing softly together the next chorus.

'_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December….' 

Sophie and Lok look at them with open mouth.

'yeah, my mother sang it when I was younger, when I couldn't sleep or when I was scared, sad… I was listening to it when they came here… I just couldn't sleep… ' Zhalia closes her eyes and sinks on the ground.

'why didn't you clean everything?' Lok looks at her.

'why? I was a little kid, nobody wanted to live here and nobody ever comes here, only me and my memories, only me with my sadness, I never told them I loved them…' Zhalia begins to sob softly, wiping away the tears with her arm.

Dante points outside and the teens walk to the other rooms.

'why did you come here? You got the money and your freedom, what do you want? The house?' Zhalia sights softly while looking at him with sad eyes.

'no, I came here for you, one moment there I was just happy, but then it reminded me of the fact, that I stood there with a bunch of people talking to each other, I was wife less and the most important thing, I was sad, sad I didn't have some to hold and kiss and to be with, talk with when I want to go to bed, who I can tell everything, who saw me naked and didn't even apologize, and the most thing I missed, was my wife, who I married without remembering anything of it, only the night when we… you know…, but I came here to get all that back, I want my wife back Zhalia, I give everything, even my own clothes without any regret for getting her back! Zhalia, do you want to marry me? again? For real this time?' Dante sits in front of her, holding the ring she left.

'Dante… there probably is a reason for me for being alone all this time, and I'm comfortable with that'.

'Zhalia Moon! Flied from Alaska to Venice, to go back to Amsterdam and that for the only answer that is "NO", I'm not letting you go again Zhaal, please, merry me or I'll take you' Dante looks into her eyes.

'that means I'm getting the money and getting a real wedding?'.

'I'll take that as a yes' with that he kisses her and they smiles while doing it.

TBC


	9. Happy Ending

Chapter 9

Dante wakes up because of the light falling on his face, he looks at the woman next to him, her soft caramel skin had a beautiful shine. Her black hair was lying half over her face.

He smiles, he thought he'd never would see her like this, never hold her in his arms, like they could never be together.

He kisses her cheek and she moans softly, he brown eyes open and she looks at him.

'good morning sleeping beauty, I hope you slept well' he strokes the hair out of her face.

'you made me tired last night, I feel horrible, except the fact we married yesterday' she smirks and lays on her back.

'hmm… ready for a second round?' he grins while leaning to her mouth.

'Good Morning you two!' a voice with a light chuckle go's through the room.

They look at the big TV screen with Metz' face, Lok and Sophie are grinning behind him.

'Ready for a mission?' Sophie giggles, not even trying to hide it.

'it's our vacation! For us only! You know, we just got married yesterday and we came here yesterday, in Hawaii, on the other side of the world' Zhalia looks outside, the white sand, bleu waves and the palm trees made her feel on a vacation and gave her the feeling of swimming in the sea.

'sorry, but we've got a mission and you two have to come' Metz looks at them.

'and your party gave me a headache' Lok seems angry.

'well ask Monteheu and Tersly to join, I know Monteheu is dying to get a mission who was meant for me, but because I can't do it, means he has to' Dante smiles softly.

'B-b-but… Zhalia please come! Else I'm the only girl!' Sophie looks at her sad.

'like you always wanted me to come, by the way, didn't forget your acting against me, I'm truly not into a mission right now, I'm ready for the white sand and getting a sun tan' she smiles and lays down

'goodbye everyone' Dante smiles and turns of the TV.

'ready for breakfast my lady?' Dante walks to the telephone.

'you know what I want'.

'no I don't honey'.

'same as you dear'.

Dante smiles while she's walking to the bathroom, maybe married wasn't bad at all, at least, married with Zhalia wasn't bad at all.

**END!**

**Didn't really know a real ending, so I just thought of something, well, at least a good thing, they're married and they're happy together! Bad thing: they didn't fight the Organization and didn't cure Metz at all… pretend he's better!**


End file.
